To Thine Own Self Be True
by GenkaiFan
Summary: A Sequel to What Said Is Said. Severus Snape has finished his community service to the Wizarding World but is the WW finished with him? That is the question. AU
1. Chapter 1

To Thine Own Self Be True

Summary: A Sequel to What Said Is Said. Severus Snape has finished his community service to the Wizarding World but is the WW finished with him? That is the question. AU

A/N: There will be a lot of Shakespearean and movie references. If Severus Snape seems a little out of character, this is why this is labeled AU. Garion will be making guest appearances as well goblins.

The opening of this chapter is from the ending of "What's Said Is Said."

Disclaimer: We don't own the rights to Harry Potter and The Labyrinth, we just play in their worlds. They belong to the writers and producers. Please don't sue. We will try our best to get credit where credit is due to the various songs and quotes used in this story.

Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

0o0o0o0o0

Prologue: What's Said Is Said

_The trial of Severus Snape really was very anti-climatic in that the potions master didn't offer that much of a defense. With the goblins handling his case, many on the wizengamot felt they'd rather be doing something else than dealing with the ruthless little buggers. It just wasn't wise to anger the ones who held your gold in trust!_

_The defense, after a brief opening statement, pointed out three very key points. One: Snape was not wearing the dark mark, which everyone knew was impossible to remove. Two: Albus Dumbledore had vouched for the man and kept him under virtual house arrest for years at Hogwarts. Surely, in that time period, the trials and tribulations of teaching and dealing with hormonal teenagers should count as time served? Severus Snape had further redeemed himself when Albus forced him to become a spy for the light in a time of darkness and war, in itself a far more dangerous fate than prison._

_Third: Snape it would seem had won the respect of the goblins-to the point where they gave him the rarely bestowed title of 'Goblin Friend.' Few wizards had ever earned that title._

_While no one was sure how he had earned said title, they all knew that as a 'Goblin Friend' Severus was considered to be an honorary Goblin and as such a citizen of their world. He'd actually earned it when he'd been taken as a Bardic Apprentice, but that fact was as yet unknown. His vows as a bard were to serve magic. Thus the goblins, as magical beings, were duty bound to help this fledgling bard in anyway possible._

_"We, the Wizengamot," intoned a solemn Madam Bones as she read off the final decision, "find that Master Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, guilty as charged for being a follower of the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort._

_However, due to mitigating circumstances, as proven by admitted testimony, we agree that Master Snape has served in the First War against said Dark Lord by being a spy for the Light. Therefore, when he willingly re-entered the service of said Dark Lord to spy once again, we find his actions both brave and commendable. However, he did in fact commit crimes in his service as a spy, for which he will be held accountable. It is therefore our judgment that he is guilty of said crimes. For this reason we, the Wizengamot, choose not to return him to the custody of Albus Dumbledore, as was done previously._

_Master Snape's teaching record speaks for itself. He is not an accredited teacher, nor does he have the patience or desire to teach children. It is therefore our opinion that Severus Snape has no business teaching children the fine and delicate art of brewing." _

_Albus stood to protest. He wanted Severus back at Hogwarts! It would be impossible to find another Potions Master willing to teach for the pittance he paid Severus. He needed the man's skills!_

_Madam Bones held up her hand to forestall the aged wizard. "It is the unanimous vote of the Wizengamot that Master Severus Snape is to spend five to ten years as a potions' brewer for St. Mungos, where he will repay the community for his crimes and poor service in teaching. If by chance, Master Snape invents any break-through potions during this time, they will be patented to him with shares of the profits going to St. Mungos. He will report to the Head of the Potions Research Department, and the goblins, for quarterly reviews on his conduct, potion records and any problems that may arise during this time period._

_He can be paroled after five years for good conduct. If he fails to meet the standards set for his conduct, then he has to serve the full ten years. This is the judgment of the Wizengamot." Her last words were followed by the bang of her gavel, putting 'finished' to this session of the Wizengamot._

_Albus Dumbledore covered his face with his hands, defeat in every line of his weary body. _(What Said Is Said, ch. 45)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: My Fame Is Shrewdly Gored

Time has either a way of escaping, of racing past you, or it drags very slowly—at times almost seeming to stand still.

Severus Snape walked into his dark and empty flat, not far from St. Mungo's where he served as a Potions Master. His watch said it was 10 p.m. Two hours and he was once more a free Wizard.

He had been dealing with the decision of those fools on the Wizengamot for five long hard years. Thankfully, and much to the surprise of the Wizarding World, the goblins had been there for him.

The Wizengamot had watched over his incarceration as if he was simply a valuable asset that wasn't in their complete control. They thought of him as chattel, a possession to be used.

The goblins, on the other hand, made sure he had a viable working environment suitable for someone of his skill level.

They saw to it he had the best potions ingredients and equipment to work with. After all, he was working for St Mungo's, the British Wizarding World's premier hospital. No one there would let him forget that it was an honor and a privilege to work there.

He'd had the hardest time keeping assistants and apprentices. Normally he worked alone, but there he was required to have assistants. In this his Hogwarts reputation had done more harm than good.

He knew he was a difficult man to work with but he refused to lower his standards or work ethics. Severus Snape refused to accept anything less than perfection from himself, or those who assisted him.

Brewing potions was a dangerous business. One wrong step and you could be a spot on the ceiling, if the ensuing explosion even left a ceiling! So, that was why he had a hard time keeping assistants.

He was able to teach three apprentices in the past five years. Two won their masteries. But it had been rough going for the third, who may be able to leave the Spell Damage Ward some time next year.

Then there was Albus-bloody-too-many-titles-Dumbledore. The old wizard could not get it through his head that Severus Snape was NOT interested in returning to Hogwarts. However, the old fool kept trying to petition the Wizengamot to extend his sentence and the goblins gleefully kept blocking it.

Severus walked into his darkened flat and on to his bedroom. Two hours were left of the first five years of community service.

There had been a push, again by Dumbledore and the Administrator of St. Mungos to extend it to ten. However their attempts failed as Severus had fulfilled the requirement of exemplary service.

Any complaints or bad behavior had been dealt with through the goblins, who'd found that most of the complaints were false. The sabotaging of potions, or ingredients, was done by people who wanted to 'get even with the filthy Death Eater' and were found to be no fault of the Potions Master.

Tomorrow he had a date with destiny. He was to appear in front of the Wizengamot. According to the Goblins, they had no choice but to let him go. Madam Bones would see to that.

However, he wasn't going to be there. With the help of the goblins he would be on his way to his new life. A poly-juiced doppelganger would appear in his place-and Madam Bones was in on it.

Severus remembered that little conversation.

"_Let's get this straight, a double will be appearing in front of the Wizengamot?" she asked, sternly. "You do know that is against the law?"_

_Account Manager Steellock pulled out a sheaf of parchments. "These are the threats that we know of against Potions Master Snape. Not to mention the demands that we turn him over to various institutions so that he could finish out his 'slavery' with them. And as you can see from the reports Severus Snape has fulfilled the terms of his sentence. What is stopping the Wizengamot from not honoring their own conditions?"_

_What indeed?_

_Severus remembered watching with detached interest as the formidable woman leafed through the brief. When she set aside the last bit of parchment, she looked up at them. "I am convinced. And I believe you are right. Certain parties on the Wizengamot will try to extend Mr. Snape's sentence but the law is on his side. What do you want me to do?"_

0o0o0o0o0

At midnight, the tiny flat, once belonging to Severus Snape, stood empty. All of the furniture was placed in storage the day before. The goblins were very thorough in their packing. All the personal items belonging to him had been boxed up and sent to his rooms in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

At midnight, a young man with wildly styled dark hair and bright green eyes stepped out of the shadows and said, "This was a day long coming, my Apprentice. The Wizarding World will have seen the last of Severus Snape. Ready my Padawan?" Garion intoned in sepulchral voice.

Severus Snape rolled his eyes and smirked as he bowed slightly to his insane Bardic Master, the former Harry Potter, now Garion Williams. "Yes, my Master," he said, keeping with the Star Wars theme, although he refused to do any heavy breathing, much to the teen's amusement.

He knew it did no good snarking at the young man before him. He wasn't quite sure what would come out of Garion's mouth if he did, even though it went with the scene he was mimicing.

"Then we are off!" Garion proclaimed theatrically as he stepped into the shadows. Severus sighed heavily and followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning the Wizengamot convened. The first order of business was to review the application of parole for Severus Snape.

Many felt the man had gotten off too easy, but they couldn't fault his work at St. Mungos. He was the premiere Potions Master in Europe, after all. His skills during the past five years had saved many lives, but was it enough to allow him to go free?

Albus Dumbledore wanted his potions master back at Hogwarts! Severus may not have been the best teacher of the craft, but the man held the record for the fewest deaths and injures in a potions classroom in the past century. Plus, even though Severus was a highly skilled master, Albus wouldn't have to pay him guild prices for his services.

Severus Snape strolled forcefully into the chamber. His robes billowed as they did when he taught at Hogwarts. Albus had to give the wizard credit, he really knew how to make an entrance.

Another reason the old headmaster wanted Severus back was because Albus was convinced that he knew where Harry Potter had disappeared to. To Albus' way of thinking, Harry needed to take up the mantle of a scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. With Albus, of course, being his most trusted mentor and adviser.

'Severus Snape' entered with his goblin barrister. Albus couldn't understand why the goblins have taken such an interest in his potions master. They had their own. Why would the Goblin Nation care what happened to a dark wizard?

Madam Bones called for order.

"We are here as ordered," Steellock said. "Potions Master Snape has done his five years of community service. He remained true to his calling and the demands put upon him by you wizards. He is entitled, by your laws, and the terms you set down to be set free. We have submitted quarterly reports. We have dealt with every incident involving Master Snape and found he was the victim of hatred and bigotry in ALL cases."

"I have read the reports and there have been some concerns voiced," Madam Bones stated.

"WE have seen those concerns and they are not in the best interest of my client. These concerns are very telling as it seems they wish only to exploit my client and extend his slavery!" The goblin sneered.

Voices raised in outcry at the term 'slavery' drowned out any further words by Steellock.

Madam Bones pounded her gavel sharply, calling for order. "I quite agree, Acount Manager," she acknowledged once order was restored. "I find that Severus Snape has fulfilled the requirements for early release and I find. . . "

Albus stood and started to say something as did several others but Madam Bones continued: ". . . him free to go." The sharp sound of her gavel put paid to any further arguments.

'Severus Snape' bowed to Madam Bones and promptly left the chamber before the poly-juice wore off.

Chaos reigned as the goblin barrister watched gleefully.

0o0o0o0o0

Severus stepped out of the shadows and took a deep breath of freedom. He was finally free to be his own man.

He strode across the parking lot of a quaint summer stock theatre in upstate New York.

Approaching the adjacent little bed and breakfast attached to the theatre, he entered and checked in.

The Gringott Goblins had really come through for him. The moment he stepped onto American soil, he had a new passport and identity. He was now, Seth Prince, his mother's maiden name, and with the amount of people with the last name of 'Prince' in the United States; anyone looking for him would have a hard time of it.

He was given a small set of rooms in the back that was reserved for those students that came to perform and learn. It had a small kitchenette, simple bed and bath as well as room for a small table and chairs. He was told he had to clean up after himself, but a maid would come in once a week to pick up his laundry.

He wasn't going to be here long enough to worry about how cramped the room was.

Severus sat down in front of the small telly in the corner and turned it on. A note by the remote told him to click on the 'g' channel. He did and realized that this was not a normal telly. Somehow, the goblins had snuck a camera into the chamber and were recording the chaos that reigned at 'his' hearing.

He watched in amusement as pandemonium reigned in the Wizengamot Chambers.

Madam Bones tried to get order back, but it was like herding cats! Everyone wanted to be heard and everyone wanted to know what was going on.

Finally, she managed to restore order. Severus noted the look on Albus' face. It was just as he predicted. The old wizard did not like to be thwarted.

The goblin barrister stood in the middle of the floor of the chamber and waited patiently for order.

Finally, Albus Dumbledore managed to get his question heard. "Where has Severus Snape gone?"

"We provided Severus Snape with a port-key to activate the moment he stepped out of the court room. We have been talking with Madam Bones for the past week. Even she could see that our client was in the right," the goblin informed them with a sneer.

Madam Bones took up the tale, "They convinced me and I must say, they were right. By Merlin! Severus Snape has served his time, both from the first war and now served his five years for the second. Leave the man alone!"

"Then you agreed ahead of time to let him go?" Albus asked, in a very disappointed tone.

"I signed his papers yesterday. He was free to go at midnight," she informed him. "I saw no reason to tie up further Wizengamot time to argue over someone that clearly demonstrated he was reformed."

"You had no right! It wasn't your call!" shouted someone.

"You are wrong," interjected the goblin. "It was her call. As judge of the Wizengamot for this hearing, she has the authority to sign release forms for prisoners and detainees without having to present the paperwork, or force the convicted prisoner to step once again into these chambers. You all wanted a piece of Severus Snape for your own selfish needs. Has anyone stopped to ask that wizard what he wanted?"

"Severus Snape completed his community service to my satisfaction. I saw no reason to not sign his release, timed for midnight last night," Madam Bones said. "I was convinced that we could deal with this matter like adults, but you have proven me wrong. The goblins have it right. You want to have your cake and eat it to."

Severus clicked off the telly and stretched. It went the way they thought it would.

The past five years had been hard. He'd had to swallow all of his anger and keep his head down. Even one outburst could have seen him serving his whole sentence.

Thankfully he could sneak into the Labyrinth from time to time. Whenever the stress got too bad he retreated Underground, and let the Gringotts Goblins deal with the problems in his stead.

Garion would also pop in from time to time to check on him. These usually turned into Garion teaching him a bit more on how to use his Bardic skills. As he grew more proficient in this new style of magic, he was able to use it in the potion lab on his recalcitrant helpers.

It saved a lot of headaches, and not a few lives.

He now had a day to himself, to enjoy, to laze around, and he was going to make the most of it.

Severus decided he'd rather go to the big house after an hour of unaccustomed inactivity made him restless. He really should pay his respect to the Lady of the Manor, as well as his Liege. A Bard is ever courteous to royalty, no matter who they were, or how he felt about them.

'_And being I owe so much to the Goblin King for my salvation_,' he thought as he made sure he was presentable before leaving his rooms.

Behind the Theatre and the B & B, was a well kept stone path that led to a stone and wood manor house. Huge oak and pine trees stood as silent sentinels around the house.

Severus walked up to the front door and was ready to knock when it opened and he was unceremoniously dragged into the front foyer.

"Sev! You made it!" Garion Williams, formerly Harry Potter, shouted before calling up into the high vaulted front room. "Hey! Everyone! Sev's here!"

"Garion, this is not the theatre, you don't have to shout!" a beautiful dark-eyed and dark haired lady stepped into the foyer. "Severus, welcome home."

Sarah Williams, wife of the Goblin King, and noted author of children's books, smiled as she welcomed the dour man into her home. "How was the trip? Garion said he took you through the Goblin lands before coming back last night."

When he had first been introduced to this regal woman he had been certain there would never be anyone who could equal Lily's classic English beauty. He had been wrong. Sarah Williams was a fiery woman with a heart as great as Lily's, and was as beautiful on the inside as on the outside. She always welcomed Severus with open arms.

"Yes, I spent a few days in the Underground. I needed some potions ingredients that can only be found there," he started to explain, but was interrupted by Garion who finished.

"And he wanted to raid Father's library again for some ancient reference he came across at St. Mungos." The rambunctious teen ended with a cheesy grin.

Severus glared at the brash, unapologetic youth. This Garion was so different from Harry Potter and his father, James, that he couldn't remember why he'd hated the youth. For one thing Garion was very hyperactive, couldn't sit still if his life depended on it. When he had been hit with the killing curse, it caused him to be super sensitive to magic. The more magic around him, the twitchier he got.

"Well, you're here now," Sarah said as she ushered him into the family area of the house. "You're all settled in? You know, we have room, you could stay here…"

Severus shook his head. "Not after last time, Sarah. I refuse to be awakened at all hours. You aptly named those sons of yours 'Hooligans.' I am far safer at the B & B."

At that moment, a tall blonde man dressed in suede leather and blue jeans sauntered into the room. Severus, as well as Garion, stood and bowed.

"Welcome Severus to my home Aboveground. I trust I don't have to guard my library here as well?" The Goblin King greeted the potions master with a raised eyebrow.

0o0o0o0o0

So here is the long awaited sequel to "What's Said, Is Said." We hope you enjoy it. It **may or may not** be a Hermione/Severus pairing. We're not sure yet. So please don't quote us on that.

Until next time. -GF and The Frau


	2. Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny Is Dead!

Being True

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not!

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny Is Dead!

In the next days Severus found himself involved in the daily routine that made up pre-summer stock preparations. It was very different, and yet very similar, to getting ready for the beginning of a school year. So many details had to be taken care of.

The preparations for the season were a mixture of elbow grease and magic.

The Theatre was inspected from top to bottom by maintenance as well as the stage manager. What needed fixing – was fixed, what needed paint – was painted, what needed to be rewired –was cursed most heartily, especially by the electricians who didn't like crawling over the dusty, cobwebbed rafters.

The seats in the auditorium were checked for wear and tear. Everyone living and working at the theatre had to pitch in. No one was spared.

The electrical department drafted Garion and his brothers to get to several problem-wires in the rafters. Garion didn't mind the narrow, suspended catwalk and calmly did as he was ordered.

Severus found himself mostly doing small jobs around the grounds. During his tasks he discovered several potions ingredients growing wild that were hard to find back home. He enjoyed short walks in the woods behind the manor when he could get away.

There were a myriad of things to do to get ready for the late spring opening. Severus watched in amusement as the Hooligans flitted around getting into everything. The dour man knew that didn't mean they were causing more work, no, they were simply adding their brand of mayhem interspersed with actual work.

It never ceased to amaze him. . . three royal princes working like day laborers, with no complaint! The purebloods back home would never lower themselves to dirty their hands in such a manner!

He mentally compared them to the Weasley menace, and realized that the trio had the terrible twins eclipsed. In helping as needed, the Hooligans made sure their work was fun as well as efficient. Their antics took the stress out of an otherwise tedious job. The Weasleys, on the other hand, tended to make more work, not less.

Sarah worked in the front office, taking bookings, selling tickets, making reservations. She also did the necessary paperwork required to run a thriving business. She accomplished all of this between working on her current book.

Through it all, Sarah remained calm, despite the chaos. However, everyone knew, cross her and suffer the painful consequences. Her anger made even the goblins scatter in its wake. If the Lady wasn't happy, run! The Bog was more enjoyable than the sharp edge of her tongue!

The only person who didn't involve himself in the Spring Clean up was the Goblin King himself. He remained missing in action. Severus found that he was glad for that fact, as the Goblin King reminded him too much of Lucius Malfoy for his liking. . .blonde, arrogant and dangerous.

Garion snickered when asked about it. "Father hates cleaning. He usually hides in his castle along with his goblins."

Sets needed to be organized for the different plays that were in the line-up for that season. Garion's brothers were a big help, as they liked creating and moving sets around. It curtailed some of their excess energy.

The magical wards around the theatre had to be renewed each year. For the theatre Spring was a time of ritual cleansing and rebirth.

There were more monsters, dark creatures and things that went bump in the night, than Severus was used to dealing with. With so many creatures calling the area around the theatre home, it was like a beacon that shouted to any dark ones: '_Free Buffet, come and get it_!' So, because the building was only used part of the year, all the magical wards around the theatre had to be carefully checked and renewed.

They also had to make sure that the wand users didn't interfere with any of the magic around the theatre as they were known to do so. Garion could usually spot them as they entered the auditorium and tried to head off any interference.

Several times during past summers, the young bard was called upon to clear out the many spells that those idiots cast on the walls. What the arrogant wand wavers failed to understand was their pitiful powers weren't the be all or end all of magic.

Magic was very diversified, and not limited to just those that used a wand. Their laws were too restrictive and demeaning for those that practiced true magik.

Of course, the Underground goblins didn't help. They were everywhere and into everything. Those that could see the mischievous little creatures, tried to ignore them. Those that couldn't see them just chalked it up to the ghosts and gremlins living in the theatre. As everyone knew, there were always ghosts and gremlins haunting theatres. The trick was to not let them bother you.

As a Bard, it was one of Severus' tasks to help shore up the magic. He had been doing it for some time, since his own bardic magic had awakened. During his community service at the Wizarding hospital, he had cleansed and channeled the magic at St. Mungos and Diagon Alley.

The theatre was a new world for Severus. He wasn't sure how he fit into this free, bohemian life-style; it was very daunting to him. As the weeks went by Severus became extremely glad he'd decided on the student room at the B & B. It became his haven when the noise and bedlam became too much.

Thankfully, he was very used to dealing with his former headmaster in his more eccentric moods, and hormonal teenagers as well. Dealing with those small pests hiding in the shadows was child's play.

Speaking of the small goblins, the few that had followed him from St. Mungos adored him. Severus, with his dark pride and snarky mannerisms reminded them of their precious '_Kinggie_.'

He did, however, have a favorite little goblin that had attached himself to Severus. The little goblin had gotten caught in one of the sabotage incidents aimed at discrediting him during his community service. The little guy had warned Severus of the plot and then activated the trap to protect him. But even though the little pests were hardy creatures, it was touch and go for a time.

Little 'Pugsy' eventually pulled through. Even His Majesty had gotten involved at one point and added his magic to heal the small one. Of course, Severus would never admit to it, but the little goblin had grown on him.

0o0o0o0

The summer season was well under way and Severus Snape became more comfortable in his new role as '_Seth Prince_.' Gone were the black teaching robes and greasy hair. Taking his cues from Cory McBane, High Elf and owner of the theatre, Severus took to wearing black poet shirts and dark denim jeans. He did enjoy talking to him - this cousin to the Goblin King, Cory, had a wicked sense of humor.

Seth Prince had begun to tie his long, fine hair back into a small ponytail creating quite the stir among the ladies of the theatre with his dark, mysterious looks. . .which promptly freaked out Uncle Snuffles!

Severus was welcomed into the close family circle of adults in the evenings. Garion and his brothers were not allowed, as they were still considered quite juvenile in their rowdiness. So it was no surprised that the trio usually had their own way to wind

down – or up, as the case may be, in the evening. It usually involved loud music, much to the dismay of the adults.

The one fly in Severus' ointment was the fact that this was where Black and his pet wolf ended up. He wasn't too sure if some vengeful deity had placed a curse on his life for him to be constantly plagued by the two mutts.

"Snape, these people are really into second chances. Not like Dumbledore who put conditions on those supposed chances," Samuel Black, formerly Sirius Black said over a cup of coffee. "Sirius Black is gone. He no longer exists; he died in that oubliette. Call me either Snuffles like the brats do, or Sam. "

"As long as you remember, mutt, that my name is now Seth Prince," was his snarky reply. "Do try to keep up."

Severus still couldn't get over the fact that Black was even there and had a very mature outlook on life! Although they didn't have open hostilities between them anymore, they still sniped at each other to let off a bit of stress from time to time. Some old habits were hard to get rid of.

Black sputtered and shook his head. The old Black would've risen to the bait, but this new one was still delightfully entertaining.

Of course, Sarah was watching everyone and no one wanted to get on that lady's bad side. Her one rule was '_everyone has to play nice, or else . . ._ ' and no one wanted the 'or else', not even Jareth. She had a vicious temper and a Goblin King to back her up when she laid down the law.

0o0o0o0

The opening play for this season was an oldie, but a goodie: "_South Pacific_."

Garion opted out of the musical, because the young bard wanted to spend time with his apprentice – to finish honing his skills. Severus opted out because he was still very uncomfortable before an audience.

"The next play will be _Hamlet_, Sev, and I want you to try for the role of either Claudius or Polonius. Both are mature roles and you'll do well in either. Although, Claudius has more lines and presence on stage," Garion informed him, one day.

"And your reasoning?" Severus asked. There was nothing he could do to get the brat to stop bastardizing his name. At least Sev is close to Seth, so no one should notice.

"To help you project your voice and give you a feel for being on display, to give you a stage presence. No. Really, Sev," Garion said, holding up a hand to stop his protests. "You need this, my padawan. You're so used to hiding that glorious voice of yours in back rooms, bending over your beloved pots. For your final step to mastery, you need to learn how to perform and perfect your magic in front of the non-believers."

Severus scowled, before saying. "My CAULDRONS are NOT pots!" Garion remained silent. Severus muttered after a few moments. "I'll think about it."

0o0o0o0o0

It was closing night of '_Hamlet_'. Seth Prince was standing in the receiving line as the patrons of the play filed out. He had gotten the part of Claudius, the king. It had been hard work overcoming his inherent shyness on stage, but as he became more comfortable with the role, he fell right into it. Garion had been right. He needed to be completely comfortable before an audience and to move away from his '_Greasy Git of the Dungeon_' persona.

The ladies that came to watch the play seemed to enjoy the tall, dark and brooding actor that played such a morose role. He really was at a loss as to why they would want his autograph.

Black seemed to find it very amusing. He had the role of Horaito but according to him, he'd rather perform in the comedies.

Severus would never enjoy being on stage but the experience had been good for him. For one, anyone looking for '_Potions Master Severus Snape, bat of the dungeon_,' would never think to look for him in Summer Stock and performing on stage. They would never believe he would wear anything besides wizarding robes.

A hand clasped his shoulder and a voice close to his ear, whispered. "I'm very proud of you, my padawan. Your training is now complete. There is nothing more I can teach you, Journeyman Bard Prince." Then the hand was gone.

Severus didn't know how he got through the rest of that night.

0o0o0o0o0

The next day and casting for the next play were well into production. Severus was in a breakfast meeting with Garion in the kitchen area of the manor house. Most everyone had slept in after the night before, so they were the only two awake. The goblins, usually ever present, were conspicuously missing. Severus found that strange, they rarely turned down free food!

"Explain," Severus snapped at the teenager as he sipped at his first cup of coffee of the morning.

Garion smiled, as he fixed breakfast for the two of them. "Sev, you're now a journeyman of your craft. You need to obtain your bardic mastery and that only comes with experience. There's two ways to get that. You can do it here, theatre is a good foil for your voice, but I think you need more. This weekend, you and I are going on a little road trip to explore the second option." He set down a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of the grumbling man.

"And just where do you think we should be going, brat?" he asked as he looked with disgust at the food in front of him.

Garion smiled as he dug into his meal. "You'll see. Don't worry about packing. Wear your normal attire but make sure you wear comfortable boots. You will be doing a lot of walking."

Now Seth Prince, formerly Severus Snape, was worried. He hated when the brat got mysterious. It usually meant trouble.

0o0o0o0o0

Honestly people! We did say may or may not and the rating is T as there won't be any romance in the story.

Until next time. -GF and The Frau


	3. Down in the Underground

Being True

A/N: We are stepping back a bit into time and bringing in a new perspective of events.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. The quote used is from"The Underground" written and sung by David Bowie. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 3: Down in the Underground, You Will Find Someone True

Hermione Granger missed her best friend Harry James Potter. He'd been the first, and only true friend, she'd ever known. She hadn't heard from him since Harry left with the Goblin King, in the middle of their fifth year.

The most puzzling and interesting fact was she was one of three allowed to remember that day in the Headmaster's Office. As far as she could tell the Goblin King had erased all memory of his presence from everyone else's minds. Well, everyone but Luna Lovegood's, Severus Snape's and hers. All anyone else could remember was that Harry walked out of Hogwarts alone; free of all the expectations that he'd labored under since his arrival in the Wizarding World. The Wizarding World hadn't seen him since.

Hermione came to the conclusion that she could only remember that day in the Headmaster's Office because she saw Harry as her friend – just Harry. After their first year at Hogwarts she didn't buy into the whole Boy-Who-Lived hype like most people did. She saw the lonely young man that needed her friendship and help with school work.

Then there was Luna Lovegood. It really was no surprise that she could also remember. That girl walked to the beat of her own drum, and saw things others couldn't. Hermione made sure to stay in contact with the lonely, Fae-touched girl.

In the past five years, since that day he left the Wizarding World, there had been many attempts to find Harry. None succeeded. They, meaning Albus Dumbledore, his little club and the Ministry, tried to drag her into their schemes to find the elusive teen. She went along with it for the first year, until she became disgusted with the lot of them. Since then she cited schoolwork for her NEWTs needed her full attention and turned away any attempts to enlist her help.

When Hermione found out their reasons behind the need of finding Harry, she grew angry at their demands and refused to be dragged into their petty schemes.

It was a year after her friend had disappeared when she next saw him with Professor Snape. She recalled that day well.

Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley to order a new book from Flourish and Blotts. After buying several new books she hadn't read, and ordering a couple more, she headed for Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a bit of a pick me up. Her parents would've frowned at the idea, but she needed it and magical ice cream held little danger to her teeth.

She was enjoying a triple chocolate sundae with fudge topping and chocolate whipped cream. Suddenly she heard a voice, one she thought she would never hear again!

"Now, my padawan," came Harry's voice from across the street. "Tell me what do you see?"

She saw them. Harry looked amazing in her opinion, standing there next to her former professor! He didn't look anything like the boy she remembered.

This Harry wore a green, silk shirt under a black leather vest. With that he wore black jeans and ankle boots. A green scarf tied across his forehead completed his ensemble. It looked as if he had stepped out of a pirate movie! She almost didn't recognized Professor Snape without his teaching robes either.

Hermione had tried to keep up with what was happening to the dour ex-professor since his trial, but of course her studies took precedence.

She had heard rumors that things weren't going well with him; as people couldn't let go of the past. Why couldn't they understand that the man was on the side of the angels, even if he seemed dark?

"I see magic," the professor was saying. "I see it in the air, and in the buildings. I see it also in the people as they walk by."

"What to you feel my padawan?" Harry asked once more in a sepulchral voice.

"I feel magic. Sad, unfulfilled magic laying heavy in the air and on the buildings," the ex-professor replied, his eyes distant and glassy.

She remembered standing and starting to call out to them as she heard Harry say, "Then that is your task, my padawan. You are to hone your skills. This place is crying for a bard's touch, do you not agree?"

Severus Snape did something she rarely remembered him doing. He sighed and nodded. "I will try, my master. Can we not do the Star Wars theme-again?" He almost whimpered.

"Do or do not, there is no try, my padawan," Harry said, loftily. "And where would be the fun in that, Sev?"

Harry turned towards her and gave a slight bow, before he faded into the shadows.

"Brat!" The ex-professor called into the shadows after him.

"Professor?" she asked, looking puzzled as Harry's voice echoed back faintly, "I heard that!"

"Miss Granger?" The former professor turned to face her.

"Did I just see Harry and you acting out a bad Star Wars scene?" she asked, looking around for Harry.

He gave a slight bow. "He knows it annoys me. How is it that you could see him?"

"I'm not sure, but I do really miss him. He was my first friend and I let him down badly. I don't know why only Luna and I remember that day in the headmaster's office. . ." Hermione's voice trailed off sadly.

He hmm'd softly as he peered down at her. She held his gaze for a moment. Making up his mind, he intoned in a rich, mellifluous voice, "Seek your answers with the goblins, milady. _And therefore as a stranger give it welcome, There are more things in heaven and earth. . ._*, Miss Granger."

"Are you quoting Shakespeare to me Professor?" She asked still trying to puzzle the situation out.

"And if I am? Good day to you, Miss Granger. It would be wise not to mention you saw us today, though I am surprised that you managed it," he said with a slight bow before he turned and left.

She stood and puzzled what she had just witnessed for a good while before she realized it was getting late.

Of course, she never did mention the chance meeting to anyone. There was no point, and she didn't like the idea of being the object of a terse interrogation by the Ministry.

She did go to the goblins and explained that she had seen the professor. He told her to seek her answers with them. The goblins told her to await their reply to her query. She left, despairing and a bit brokenhearted.

It was a few days later that she received a small gift in the mail. It was a little red book with a note, "_Be careful how you word your wish. A friend._"

The book had been an easy, quick read for her. It became clear the meaning behind the cryptic message. So the next day . . .

The book was her ticket inside Gringotts to see the Potter Account Manager. "I wish to see the Potter Account Manager as I want to renew an old friendship," she said to the goblin teller, holding the little red book up so that he could see it.

The teller straightened and sucked in a very noisy breath. "Very well, and who are you?"

"Hermione Granger."

She had been shown into a stone-carved room with pigeonhole shelves lining three of the walls. A collection of brown stained weapons hung on the wall behind a stone desk that had seen better days.

"Time is money. What can I do for you?" snarled the goblin sitting behind the desk.

Hermione set the book down on the desk and replied. "My name is Hermione Granger. I wish to renew an old friendship that was very dear to me."

"He said you would be a smart one," the goblin sneered, looking at the book then up at her. "When are you taking your NEWTs?"

"Done. I was able to take them early."

The goblin reached into his desk and pulled out a crystal ball. "This is your only chance. Tell anyone of this and the sphere will disappear. When you are ready to leave, hold it in your hand and say, "_Down in the Underground, you will find someone true_.**" He glared at her and sneered, "Got it? This is a one-time deal. Blow it and it's gone. Now get out. You are costing me."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She took the sphere and left.

Of course it didn't take her long to pack an overnight bag and make some excuse about disappearing for a weekend. She was sure she could never convince Harry to come back. There was nothing for him to come back to. He had no family in the Wizarding World and the headmaster and the Weasleys had made sure that his friends were very few.

Speaking of the Weasleys, she and Ron never got on after Harry left. There was just no real chemistry there. She couldn't put up with his degrading rants about Harry! Her best friend wasn't a coward, as Ron was making him out to be, nor had he gone dark. Harry left because he had done what was asked of him and the bonds of friendship he had made in the Wizarding World weren't strong enough to keep him.

As for magic, from what she remembered and saw in the Alley that day, it looked like Harry had never forsaken it; he just found a better life for himself. She couldn't wait to see him again!

That first trip had been an eye opener for her. It came as a shock just how much magic wasn't limited to wand-waving wizards! Of course it didn't take her long to fall in love with the Meadow Grove Theatre and all of its denizens. Hermione was still terrified of the Goblin King, but adored Sarah. Here was a woman that Hermione could model herself after.

o0o0o0o0o

For the last few years, Hermione had been hopping back and forth between England and the States when she could. As much as she loved Harry during their time at Hogwarts, she found Garion adorable. As she reconnected with Harry, or rather Garion, she discovered that he just wasn't interested in a romance. It was disappointing, until Sarah sat her down for a talk.

"He won't, you know," Sarah told her. "He's completely Fae now. Jareth turned him when we found out about his bardic skills, and how magic can adversely affect him. Plus there was his deep wish for a family to love him. That very heartfelt wish was something that Jareth could not ignore."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"My son, although he still has some human traits, is still a child, and will remain a child in many ways for a very long time. You will grow old, but he won't. Not unless he wants to give it all up and I don't see it happening any time soon. Centuries even," Sarah said, sadly.

"Then it's true. He has stopped aging," Hermione reasoned. "He's like Peter Pan!"

"Your Wizarding World did that to him. It took everything away from him and gave nothing back. It stunted his development in his old life. He doesn't understand, doesn't personally know what it means to love a woman. And now, with his turning, he probably won't for another century or so." Sarah gave Hermione a sad look. "I'm sorry."

"But I can still be his friend?"

"Oh yes, dear," Sarah reassured her. "He just won't be the boy you grew up with. Can you live with this new Garion without trying to change him? He wouldn't appreciate it and my husband would not stand for it. Garion is ours!"

Hermione, gave her a sad smile. "He's my friend and I just want him happy."

"Then be his friend. He has missed you the most out of everyone in his old life."

Hermione never looked back. Because of her love of books and research, she found a new passion. Jareth's library, after Garion showed her around the Underground, was to die for!

She finished up her studies and got a mastery in History. . . no thanks to Binns. Researching was like second nature to her so why not get a mastery in Magical History?

She wrote several articles on History for the Quibbler. It was the only periodical that would publish them, at first. But as time went on, she became a recognized authority on everything, including the Goblin Wars.

0o0o0o0o

Hermione was sitting in her small flat, not far from Diagon Alley, going over her daily planner. The past four years had gone by fast, but things were about to get heated as Severus Snape's community service was almost over. It was time to move.

She'd met her former professor a few times over the past four years when she visited the Underground. They seemed to meet in Jareth's library for the most part. She was still very nervous around him. He, after all, had been very harsh with her at school.

It had also been no surprise to see Luna roaming around the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She and Luna had several interesting discussions about magic. Here in the Underground, Luna was able to show Hermione the many magical creatures that she liked to talk about. Hermione found that she had to deeply apologize to the Fae girl for not believing her.

A knock at her door interrupted Hermione's packing and sent her memories scattering, bringing her back to the present. She sensed a powerful magical aura and was a bit concerned.

Thankfully, with the help of Garion and the Gringotts Goblins, she now had the best protections available. She knew it wasn't Garion or any of his friends, and it couldn't be Severus. He should have escaped to Underground by now.

The magical plate by her door informed her that it was Albus Dumbledore. _'Now what did he want?' _

She had repeatedly told him, she didn't know where Harry was. For one, Harry wasn't Harry anymore, and for another – Garion could be anywhere under the sun at the moment!

"Hello Headmaster," she said as she opened her door. The one thing the goblins had stressed to her was to NEVER invite anyone from the headmaster's crowd inside, unless she was certain they meant her no harm. She fumed. HE just won't give up!

"May I come in?" he asked as he started to step over her threshold.

"Actually, I was planning to go out soon," she said, stopping him. "Sorry but my flat is a bit of a mess at the moment. I'm getting ready to move."

"Sorry to hear that, my dear," he said, still standing on her doorstep. "Severus disappeared, after his hearing today and I am concerned."

"I thought he had served his time and was free to go? Did the Wizengamot play true to form?" she asked with the right touch of confused sarcasm in her voice. Garion's acting lessons over the years were paying off.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Ever since Professor Snape received his sentence of community service, the Wizengamot and others have made it their life's mission to hound the poor man. Not giving him a bit of peace to do his service the best he could," she said bluntly. "So no, I don't know what his plans were. I don't run in his circle of friends, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to know. That way I can still tell the truth even under veritaserum, or magical oath. If that is all, Headmaster?" She closed the door on him without waiting for a reply. '_Honestly_', she thought angrily. '_The nerve of that man_!'

She rested against the closed door as she felt the aura of Albus Dumbledore retreat down the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0

*Hamlet, Act 1, scene 5

** Underground by David Bowie

A quick note: Summer has been very busy again for us and not in a good way. Friends and family emergencies are never fun.

As we said, we were thinking about a Severus and Hermione pairing but it was only a thought or two. There will be friendship and not much else between the two. After GF finished blocking out the plot, it just didn't happen.

Thanks again for all all the reviews and comments. Until next time. -GF and The Frau.


	4. Justice Can Sleep for Years

Being True

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames are NOT!

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4:Justice Can Sleep for Years

Hermione walked out of the Meadow Grove Theatre after a very interesting performance of Hamlet. She'd not realized just how deep and compelling Professor Snape's voice could be outside of the classroom! She shivered, remembering the warm, rich baritone voice that brought Claudius to life. It almost was like what she imagined it would feel if someone drenched her in warm, melted chocolate.

She'd had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that her former Potions professor took to the stage so well. Hermione knew that, as a spy, Severus Snape'd had to be a consummate actor, or he wouldn't still be alive. . .but the stage!? She wondered what his Slytherins would think of that!?

With a sigh Hermione gazed up at the starry night sky. She knew she couldn't stay here much longer tonight. She was almost sure she was being followed, so she had to return to England and her flat before she was missed.

Sirius Black stepped out of the shadows beside her, draping an arm across her shoulders. "Who would've thought the greasy dungeon bat could act on stage," he drawled causally, chuckling as they walked out, across the dark parking lot.

She gave him a huff and a glare, which caused him to laugh even more. "Do you have to get back tonight? There will be a cast party. . ." he invited with one of his trademark leers.

"I must. It would not do to raise suspicions," she explained with a disappointed sigh. "I'm sure the headmaster has been watching my flat to see if 'he' will turn up. I just haven't been able to prove it yet."

"The bastard!" Sirius growled.

"Yeah. Look, I'm grateful for the ticket to tonight's performance, but I can't make every show. It would draw undue notice." Hermione looked around, the parking lot was starting to clear of cars.

"Has the red-headed vacuum finally got his act together?" 'Snuffles' asked as he escorted her along the stone path leading to the manor. Hermione told him about the discussion she'd had with her parents. . .

Hermione sighed, remembering that conversation. Ron Weasley was a sore point with them. He'd finally admitted he liked her, but he'd had a very funny way of showing it.

Her mother sat her down and explained the facts of life to her after Harry left. Oh, not the physical aspects, like the birds and bees and where babies came from, she's gotten that one when she was twelve. . .but what really went on in a teenage boy's mind.

According to her mother: "Ronald Weasley is the wrong sort of boy to date." In her parent's opinion he had the emotional maturity of a teaspoon, the intelligence of an ape and the manners of a swine at the trough.

"Hermione, dear, when you finally start seriously dating, you are going to be looking for a man who will be your spiritual partner, your intellectual equal. One who will compliment that wonderful brain of yours, not seek to bury it under cooking pots and used nappies!" Her mother warned her over a cup of tea.

"That boy will always feel threatened by your intelligence, has the manners of a pig and will expect his wife to be just like his mother! He will never amount to anything worthwhile. . .and from what you've told us, he's as much of a bigot as that Malfoy boy. Are you willing to pass those genes on to your children?" Her mother questioned.

Hermione had to agree with her mother. Without Harry there to be the mediator for the Golden Trio, it hadn't taken long for it all to go south. Ron was constantly putting her down and blaming her for his inadequacies.

"How he managed to scrape enough decent grades to complete his NEWTs I'll never know," she told Snuffles. "Last I heard he was working with the twins at their shop and boasting about how he'll 'make it big with the Cannons at their next try-outs'. After Harry left, we stopped speaking to each other when I refused to do his school work for him."

Snuffles shook his head. "That boy. He'll never amount to anything. So? Any hot prospects in line?"

She blushed. "Not really. I'm working on my thesis for my mastery in history. The goblins have been a gold mine of information. I don't know how well it'll go over with the pure bloods, but something has to be done."

They stopped outside on the porch. With the parking lot hidden by carefully landscaped trees and shrubs, no one could see them.

"I must be getting back. Thanks for the ticket Snuffles. Tell Garion that the headmaster has been by to see me a few times since the professor made his escape, and I think that he and the ministry are watching my flat. So I can't stay away too long," she told him before giving him a big hug.

"Will do, spitfire."

She port-keyed away.

0o0o0o0o0

A week later Hermione was now positive she was being watched and she was getting a little fed up with the constant surveillance! It was time to do something about it!

Hermione walked to her flat. It had been a few months since Severus Snape made his 'escape' and she wasn't about to lead anyone to him. In truth, she really didn't know exactly where he was at any given time. Garion and Snuffles kept her informed when she attended a show, but that wasn't often now.

Hermione noted that the person watching her tonight was Dung. Her nose told her that much, the shiftless bum. She recalled he was on duty when Umbridge sent the dementors after Harry.

'Well, it was time to act,' Hermione thought furiously. She was a law-abiding witch who hadn't done anything wrong and she'd be arsed if they could treat her like a common criminal and get away with it! Harry Potter wasn't going to contact her because Harry Potter wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He was too happy, and too busy, in his new life.

She pulled out her cell phone and called emergency dispatch.

"Hello? I'm sorry but I'm being stalked! Some weirdo in a trench coat and smelling like a full tip is stalking me and is now watching my flat! He followed me home!" Hermione's voice quivered convincingly.

(…?)

"Yes, I live alone! I'm at 1313 Charing Cross Road, right across from the Used Book Store on the corner. . . Yes! I'm in my flat and have the bolt engaged!"

(….!)

"Thank you!"

She smirked as she hung up the phone. "Eat that Dumbledore!"

Hermione watched as minutes later a panda car pulled up in front of her flat. Dung tried to run for it to the Leaky, but was caught quickly. He was hand-cuffed and lead away as Hermione silently cheered the Bobbies on.

The next night, it was Tonks, in the disguise of an old lady. Hermione felt bad for the auror. Tonks was a good person, just in the thrall of a bad leader. This time, she sent a note to the DMLE saying that there is a strange witch watching her flat. She wasn't sure whether it was a Death Eater or not, but she was scared!

It didn't take long before a couple of on-duty aurors were there questioning Tonks on why she was stalking someone. They looked up at Hermione's window and nodded.

They dragged a protesting Tonks up to Hermione's flat and knocked. She opened the door cautiously, security chain engaged.

"Sorry to bother you but we want to hear your side of the story. . ." one of the aurors started to say.

"Who are you and do you have any identification?" Hermione demanded tremulously. She silently gave thanks for the acting lessons she'd picked up around theatre.

They identified themselves as Simon Jones and Kathryn Duessler. A nervous Tonks stood between them. " . . . and this is off-duty auror Tonks," Jones said.

Hermione slammed the door and disengaged the chain before opening it again.

"I see, and do off duty aurors often make it their business to spy on decent, law abiding citizens?" Hermione huffed, staring at Tonks. "I have a mind to file an official complaint!"

"There is no need to get upset," Duessler said, trying to calm her. "And, no it isn't protocol." She gave Tonks a glare.

"Look, just go away. I do not want you here. I do not like being watched! And if this keeps up, I will be filing complaints with your supervisors."

Jones looked at Tonks, who shrugged. "Someone is convinced that you know where Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape. . . "

Hermione exploded in a temper. "Is this all this is about? Stalking me like I am some sort of criminal? I can tell you right now, I most definitely do NOT know where either of them are. I can even swear a magical oath if you want me to. Meddling old coot! Who does he think he is!?"

As Hermione went off in rant, several books and knickknacks started to fall onto the floor.

"Easy, Miss Granger," Jones said, trying to calm her.

"Get out! And if I see anyone else watching me, I will stun first and then call the Bobbies and damn the Statute! GET OUT!" Hermione's words were punctuated by the slamming of her door in their faces.

0o0o0o0o0

Madam Bones was a no nonsense witch who ran a tight department. When she received a very irate Hermione Granger in her office that morning, she too decided it was over the top.

She called in Tonks, Kingsley and Hestia Jones into her office. "So care to explain why you three have a law-abiding young witch under unauthorized surveillance? A young witch who is trying for her mastery in history?"

'Busted!' was the look the trio gave each other. They knew Miss Granger was once a member of the order and knew who had ordered them to watch her.

"We, uh, had a lead, small one, but a lead. We were told that if we watched Miss Granger's flat she would lead us to Mr. Potter."

"In the six years since Mr. Potter has left the Wizarding World, has she ever shown signs that she knows where he is?" the stern witch asked her aurors.

All three looked uncomfortable but said nothing.

"Neither Potter, nor Snape, are wanted for any crimes within the Wizarding World. Both have left our world for good reasons and today, you three have confirmed one of them! They will never have peace as long as you hound them. THIS! WILL! STOP! Do I make myself clear?"

She glared at each auror separately, noting their expressions. "And one more thing, all three of you are on suspension without pay until further notice. Until you can decide whom you really work for, me, or a trumped up old coot with delusions of adequacy you will remain that way! Get out!"

The trio hurried from her office, realizing they got away lucky. They could've been turned out.

Tonks looked at Kingsley, "Shack, are we doing the right thing? Is Bones right? It's been a long time since any one has seen Potter. And now with Snape doing a runner. . . "

Kingsley shook his head. "Not here."

Hestia Jones said nothing as she walked away.

0o0o0o0o0

A meeting was called that night in the headmaster's office. The three aurors along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dung, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid were present.

Kingsley stood up. "I am resigning from the Order. Today Madam Bones received a visit from an irate Miss Granger, who filed a formal complaint. We haven't been as careful as we should've been. I understand Dung had to be bailed out of the muggle gaol a few nights ago…"

Dung scowled at the mere memory of what he'd had to endure. He never wanted to go through another torture session like that again! Why the muggles called for a 'delousing' and a 'body cavity' search was beyond humiliating!

"I'm out as well," Tonks said, tossing her order medallion on the table. "All I ever wanted to be was an auror and for Bones to call into question my fitness for duty was a wake up call. Let's face it, Harry Potter isn't coming back."

A caterwaul of protest arose at her statement. A bang from the headmaster's wand called the meeting back into order.

"That is not an option. We need to find Harry and Severus."

"Why?" Tonks asked belligerently.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "They have to be found. They are needed here with us."

"Again, why?"

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Molly Weasley shouted.

Tonks' hair cycled through a rainbow of colors before she snapped, "It's a valid question! Harry left over five years ago. If he wanted to be found, he would've stayed in touch. He hasn't and he is now an adult, not a runaway child! So why are we still looking for him?"

The meeting fell into disorder and at the end of the night, only the Weasleys and Diggle were left in the Order of the Phoenix when it was over. Albus thought it was a very sad business. Why couldn't people just follow his lead?

0o0o0o0

One of our biggest peeves are guests who ask questions and do NOT leave any way for us to answer them. So for those guests, the answer is ever popular: 42.

Next chapter should bring us back to Garion and Severus' road trip. As far as the reviews go, only one person guessed where they were heading.

Until next time. -GF and The Frau


End file.
